1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shower boot for placement on each foot of a person when taking a shower with the boot including a soft lining with soft projections thereon engaging the skin surface of the foot, ankle and lower leg region of the person using the device and the upper end of the boot and lining being flared outwardly to funnel water falling downwardly or flowing along the leg surfaces due to gravity into the interior of the boot, thereby effectively soaking, washing, scrubbing and massaging the foot and adjacent areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When taking a shower bath, it is quite difficult and to effectively wash the feet. Normally, a person will stand precariously on one foot while soaping and scrubbing the other foot. This technique and procedure can be quite dangerous when the surfaces on which the person is standing are wet and soapy and many accidents with resultant injuries have occurred due to falls encountered when taking showers. Another technique which has been used is setting on the edge of the bath tub to wash the feet either before taking the shower or after taking the shower which procedure is not too desirable. Other solutions which have been tried include the provision of foot bath tubs and the like which enable the feet to be washed completely independently of a shower bath or bath tub. The following U.S. patents disclose various devices associated with the feet to assist in washing, scrubbing and soaking the feet:
Nos: 2,565,751--Aug. 28, 1951
3,026,540--Mar. 27, 1962 PA2 3,055,357--Sep. 25, 1962 PA2 3,548,439--Dec. 22, 1970 PA2 3,674,374--July 4, 1972 PA2 3,722,113--Mar. 27, 1973.